Hatred
by Foreststar of WindClan
Summary: Hatred. That's all Hatedheart feels toward his sister. Lovespirit bullies the weak. She murders kits in cold-blood. Why can't any cat see this? Because they're too busy admiring her. Even StarClan doesn't see the evil in her. They think she's perfect, a master hunter, a brilliant thinker, an expert fighter. This is a one-shot on how Hatedheart landed himself in the Dark Forest.


Hatedheart glared at Lovespirit. She was surrounded by admirers, from all of the clans. Everybody always scorned him. All Lovespirit got was praise.

_ What did I ever do wrong?_ Hatedheart wondered.

_Flashback- birth_

_ "This kit will be Lovekit," he heard his mother, Featherleaf, meow. "She is gorgeous, with that tortoiseshell fur and ginger stripes."_

_ "Lovekit is a fitting name," his father, Smokeleaf, rumbled._

_ "How about this one?" The medicine cat, Nighttail, asked, prodding the ghostly-white tom with a paw._

_ Featherleaf stared at her son. Hatred shone in her eyes. "Hatedkit, because that's all every cat will show to him. Hate."_

_ Nighttail gasped. Smokeleaf agreed. "That abomination is no kit of ours. Let's throw him out to die."_

_ "He's still a kit," Nighttail argued. "The warrior code says we cannot neglect kits. At least nurse him until he doesn't need you anymore."_

_ Featherleaf sighed. "Very well." She glared at the helpless kit. "But after that, he is not welcome in my nest."_

_End of flashback_

Lovespirit padded over, a smirk on her face. "Anything wrong, Hated?" She sneered.

Fury bubbled in Hatedheart, but he restrained himself. It was a gathering!

"There's a new apprentice here tonight," Lovespirit continued. "He was made one yesterday. I'd bet ten mice that he could beat you." Hatedheart's rage rose, at this point, he was trembling. "I don't think you could even catch ten mice! Oh, look you're trembling. Scared, loser?"

Hatedheart snarled.

_Flashback– warriors assessment_

_ Hatedpaw returned to his fat squirrel that he had buried, only to see Lovepaw digging it back up and taking it._

_ "Hey!" Hatedpaw yowled. "That's my squirrel!"_

_ Lovepaw grinned at him. "Not anymore," she gloated, and raced off._

_ Hatedpaw chased her and ended up in the clearing that they were supposed to return to when they had caught three pieces of prey._

_ "Hatedpaw, Lovepaw tells me that you stole her prey," Bristlefur, his mentor, snarled. "I'd bet that you caught that tiny shrew there!"_

_ "What?!" Hatedpaw yelped. "She stole my squirrel!"_

_ "Lier!" Lovepaw's mentor, Heronclaw, hissed._

_ "We'll see what Mudstar has to say about this!" Bristlefur growled._

_ (SEPARATING LINE HERE)_

_ "Lovepaw, from this moment, you will be known as Lovespirit," Mudstar yowled. Hatedpaw was lying with his head down, watching the ceremony through mad eyes. Lovepaw stole his kills_, _and she knew it!_

_ "Hatedpaw," Mudstar meowed. "Because you cheated, you will stay as an apprentice for another moon. During that, you will also clean out the elder's den."_

_ "Lovespirit! Lovespirit!" The clan chanted her name. Not mine. Cats cast him mean looks. Lovespirit sat with her head held high, but she cast a smug look at him._

_ Hatedpaw, fuming, stormed into the apprentice's den, not the warrior's den._

_End of Flashback_

"Loser, loser," her supporters chanted. "Loser, loser."

At that moment, all the fury, all the envy, every bad emotion Hatedheart had felt toward Lovespirit burst out.

"BE QUIET!" He screamed and lunged at Lovespirit. Her throat was in his mouth in seconds.

"Say hi to your ancestors!" Hatedheart roared. He bit down.

Lovespirit dangled lifelessly from his jaws. The clans bellowed with rage.

"Hatedheart!" Mudstar, the leader of RiverClan, his clan, yowled. "What did you do that for?! She did nothing wrong!"

Hatedheart glared at Mudstar, his ghost-white pelt bristling. He lunged forward and gripped the brown leader's throat in his jaws. "She killed cats, even kits! Then she blamed it on others! You, all of you, are blind! And she mocked me, every day, at every chance she could. How would you feel is you knew that, but the others around you were blind?!" He demanded. "Even StarClan has believed her lies! You are all fools!"

"Let me go!" Mudstar snarled.

"What did I ever do to deserve your hatred?" Hatedheart demanded. "I understand that you may hate me now, but before, when I was a kit, when all I'd ever done was be born!"

"Your fur!" Featherleaf yowled up.

"That's it?!" Hatedheart roared. The clearing fell silent. "You hated me because of my fur! That's not it; you wanted me to look like my father! Don't deny it, I know its true!"

"Why did you have to name me Hatedkit, instead of Whitekit?" Hatedheart snarled.

"Because you would only be hated!" Smokeleaf hissed.

"Your name made that true!" Hatedheart clenched his jaw. Mudstar's neck went snap.

He dropped it and turned to stared at the clans. Featherleaf and Smokeleaf leaped up and lunged at him. He dodged and slit their throats. _All these cats ever did to me was make my life a misery._

The cats of the clans lunged at him. "Murderer!"

Hatedheart leaped off the Great Oak and fled. He leaped into the lake. Instead of forcing himself upwards with strong, swift strokes, he let himself sink. The sun disappeared as darkness overtook him.

(SEPARATING LINE)

Hatedheart woke in a dark, gloomy forest.

"Hatedheart," a voice meowed. Featherleaf. "Your actions have angered StarClan. And your accusations against Lovespirit are false. She is with StarClan. Rot in the Dark Forest!" The voice purred, then disappeared.

Hatedheart lay down. _Maybe I deserve to be here. Maybe not. But one thing is sure. Lovespirit should've ended up here._

Hatedheart sighed. _I am truly alone, from now until forever._

**Did you like it? Sad, isn't it? Hatedheart was sent to the Dark Forest simply because of his sister. He did nothing wrong through almost his entire life. Lovespirit deserves to be in the Dark Forest. Please review your thoughts on this! This was entirely my idea (maybe I did use something from other books, if I did, sorry.**

**—Foreststar**


End file.
